


Choose Your Poison

by princey_pie



Series: Sanders Sides Ghost Stories [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Food, Gen, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Unsympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, at the beginning at least, being drugged, mention of needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princey_pie/pseuds/princey_pie
Summary: Virgil is two things - a vampire and hungry. And Roman just happens to be nearby, isn't that convenient?





	1. Just Because It Happens In A Back Alley...

"Please don't look at me like that," Virgil sighed at the man who stood before him, back pressed against the wall. The other was clad in a red leather jacket and a frightened face. That's what always happened, well not the jacket but the fear.

"What?" the man let out, Roman, Virgil now remembered.

Virgil made a vague gesture at his face. "Your look, you know..." he trailed off.

"Well, excuse me that I'm scared for my life! I expected a makeout and not a run in with whatever demonic creature you represent!" At least Roman now seemed offended before anything else. But that also meant he got far too loud.

Virgil groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose: "Could you please calm down? It's not like I'll kill you. Also, I'm a vampire, thank you very much."

Roman now took a bold step forward, his voice dripping with sarcasm: "Yeah, because you seem totally trustworthy!"

Virgil groaned again, tried to form a reply but then decided against wasting any more time with arguing with such an insufferable jock. He cursed that these were the only people dumb enough to go to a bar and actually leave with a stranger.   
He grabbed Roman by the shoulders and pushed him back against the wall, looking deep into his eyes. "Be quiet and hold still."

He felt Roman's body relax against the wall, eyes falling shut as the vampire's hypnosis entered his mind. The human's head lolled to the side, presenting his toned neck. The sound of the other's heartbeat seemed to become louder to Virgil, drawing him in.   
Right as he felt his fangs extend to their full length and he was about to bite, he felt a stab at his own neck. He only had a split second to feel confusion before the world went dark.

Logan watched as the vampire slumped down to the floor of the alley, affectionally paralyzed and sedated.

"I got him," he said, turning his gaze to the other human present, "Roman you can quit acting now."

Roman pushed himself to a stand with his trademark smirk in place. "Aw come on, specs, let me have a little fun. Otherwise, it would get horribly boring to play the bait every single time."

"And yet, you seemed to enough yourself," Logan raised a single sharp eyebrow. "Do you actually want to be bitten?"

Roman shrugged. "Even you must be a little curious about how it feels."

Logan shook his head and adjusted one side of his collar: "I certainly am not. And that's a highly irresponsible attitude, Roman, even for you. You know what happens to those who get bitten. And a loss of free will is not something to be desired."

"Okay okay," Roman raised his hand in defeat, "Quit the lecture, teach. I was just thinking out loud."

"A rare occurrence for you to think at all."

"Can you like, stop? I'm the one with the witty jokes here. Should we get him back to the base?" Roman nudged the unconscious vampire with his foot.

"Good idea," Logan checked his watch, "we're right on schedule. I'm just giving him one more dose, I don't want him to wake up in the car." He pulled out another syringe and emptied it into the vampire's neck, earning him a quiet whimper, before Virgil relaxed again.

As Logan nodded at him Roman picked up the drugged figure and walked back to their car, Logan following him closely through the night.


	2. ...Doesn't Mean It Will Stay In A Back Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil now has to deal with the outcome of his midnight snack (Roman) gone wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the lovely people commenting on the first (I did nor except for anyone to love this so much) I had a little motivation burst on the train and finished the second chapter.

Virgil felt like dying. Again. Which was kind of unfair honestly, one would think having to die once would be enough. A second time seemed like a bit of an overkill, pun not intended. But back to his suffering: his head was pounding and his throat was far beyond a little sore and for some reason, his right hand was throbbing like crazy. Disregarding many myths around vampires he was not immune to injuries or pain for that matter.

Virgil tried to move with a groan since his face was pressed against the floor and managed to roll on his back. And he stared at a white ceiling, a ceiling he was entirely unfamiliar with and which matched the four white walls on either side. Virgil used one of them to push himself up and to stand since his legs wouldn't cooperate with him that easily. 

The room he was in was white and empty but opposite of him was a giant glass window that showed another room with a long table and a few chairs, and a door without a handle that connected both. Virgil had no doubt that it was heavily looked from the other side since this room was a prison cell if he ever saw one.

So Virgil was fucked. And he had no clue what to do.

He only could try to not vomit on the floor and stand upright when the door in the other room opened. An unfamiliar man with a blue necktie, a box, and a clipboard walked in. "I see you're awake. You were out of it rather long."

"What the fuck, dude?! Don't just say that like it's something normal, going around drugging people and locking them up," Virgil growled, although he probably didn't look as intimidating as he'd like to.

"I understand that this sudden change might be difficult for you although I count on your cooperation so this procedure can be done as quick and efficient as possible. Cooperation would also be on your interest, otherwise, your stay here could get quite unpleasant."

"It's already unpleasant! Let me out, you ass!"

The man adjusted his glasses and his gaze seemed to pierce through Virgil. "I see you misunderstand the situation at hand. You are not in a position to make demands. You're under our control here. I assume you're very aware of what a hunter is capable of doing." He paused a moment, letting his words sink in. 

Virgil felt his heart sink, creating a pit in his stomach. He knew the tales of hunters very well, his mentor had been sure to warn him enough to scare him for eternity.

"For now I have a few questions I'll need honest answers to. Your reward would be your-" he pulled a bag of blood out of the box with a look of disgust- "dinner."

Virgil's eyes focused on the blood bag as it hit the table. He swallowed, his throat dry. He hadn't drunk in a few days and he was hungry. Without his permission his fangs extended and punctuated his lip, making him wince at the sudden pain.

The hunter noted his reaction and scribbled something down on the clipboard. "Interesting, you seem less controlled than the previous subjects we had. How old are you exactly?"

"Interesting my ass," Virgil grumbled. "How many people do you keep locked up? Jesus, you're insane."

"Others should be of very little interest for you now, you should be more worried about yourself. If you do want to eat today, I suggest you answer my question."

Virgil stalked forward and silently cursed his legs for wobbling. He slammed his fist against the glass which did just what he expected: Nothing.   
The hunter, of course, didn't seem even slightly startled. Still, he decided to answer, the piercing pain his throat became rather unpleasant and it wasn't like information like that was something important. "I'm 25 you sick fuck. And now let me out!"

The hunter sighed, obviously annoyed. "I do not care for the age you pretend to be. I asked how old you are as in how many years you existed."

"I. Am. 25. Aren't you supposed to be smart or something? Would you like me to write it down for you so it's easier for the poor stupid little hunter?"

The other man adjusted his glasses again before grabbing the blood and putting it back into the box. "If you're insisting on only telling me falsehoods than I'll take my leave. Maybe a hungry night will make you more thoughtful about what you say." He took his things and went to the door.

Virgil slammed his fist against the glass again. "Wait, I answered you! Now give me the damn blood!"

He was only met with a door clicking shut and then silence.

\---

On the other side of the door, Logan sighed. He didn't understand why with every new creature they brought home it had to be such a hassle. He loosened the knot of his tie and went to the breakroom they installed in the old, otherwise abandoned house to store the blood in the fridge again.

"Oooh teach, you look like you had a great day~" Roman's voice came from the entrance.

Logan turned and faced his partner. "Could you just for once be not your obnoxious loud dramatic self?"

Roman padded his shoulder. "Aww, I love you too. So how's the new guy doing?" He flopped down on the old couch.

"He's being difficult as all newcomers. He was trying to trick me so I fear that we can not trust any information he tells us in the future. We might have to try a different approach."

Roman frowned. "I do not like how that sounds. They still were once human once upon a time, you know..."

Logan sighed. "Roman, we're not having this argument again. Every vampire loses their humanity the second they hurt another human. And they always do, it's in their nature. Our task is to find ways to get rid of them without risking any more human lives. We shouldn't sympathize with them."

"I know, I know. You're right, it's just difficult for me." He averted his eyes and picked at a little stain on the couch.

Logan's gaze softened and he sat down beside Roman: "I know, but we're doing the right thing. You're just far too nice for your own good and I'm afraid that it will get you hurt one day."

Roman smiled at him. "You're not as heartless as you pretend to be either, Lolo."

Logan scoffed, even though there was an amused spark in his eyes. "Falsehood."

Roman laughed. "Fine, be like that. Although we need to talk about the guy in the 4. He's acting weird, even for their lot."

Logan nodded in thought. "It may be the isolation. I think we should put him and the new one together. I wanted to gain some data on vampire fighting habits anyway and this seems like the opportunity."

"And what if the like, you know, refuse to fight each other? I thought they didn't kill their own kind." Roman looked less happy with every word.

Logan shook his head. "They normally don't but they will when threatened. If given the choice to either kill or die I'm sure we will reach the desired outcome." 

Roman sat up. "Logan, I really don't like that, it's..." He searched for a word that would fit without upsetting his friend and came up empty.

"Cruel? Yes, I am aware. However, I don't intend to actually kill either of them if they refuse to do so to each other." Logan flipped through his clipboard. He knew that Roman didn't like this part of their job but it was necessary. Or at least that was what he told himself every time they dragged another vampire to their hideout. "But I think it's worth the risk. If we can properly examine how a vampire behaves in an actual fight, then in the future, we have a chance to fight them upfront instead of sneaking up on them when they're feeding."

Roman sighed. "All for the greater good, right?" Still, he didn't look comforted at all. "When do you want to do this?"

"Tomorrow. First thing in the morning."


	3. Hunter Or Prey? Status TBD

Virgil didn't know when he fell asleep but he was woken by the feeling of liquid hitting his face. He grumbled and looked up only to find water falling from the ceiling like fine rain. It wasn't much but already soaked the floor and began to dampen his clothes.

He started to panic when his skin began to grow numb from the wetness. He started struggling to get up and found that his limbs were no longer listening to his commands, just uselessly twitching. Shortly after that the water, or whatever liquid drug it was, stopped dripping from the ceiling.

Virgil couldn't move his head but heard the door to the other room open and two pairs of footsteps entering. They seemed to drag something heavy, judging by the sound of it. Then the door to his prison went open and the man who lured him into the alley came into his view. The hunter from yesterday followed him with a shotgun in his hands.

However, his attention was more caught by the seemingly equally paralyzed figure that was being dragged into his cell. Another vampire Virgil suspected although he looked more like he could be some stressed intern running around for some Wallstreet shark.

"Could you hurry? I want them locked up before the drug wears off." The man with the gun suddenly said.

"How about you either shut up, Logan, or you can do the heavy lifting next time, huh?"

"Fine, don't blame me if one of them rips your throat out." The hunter who Virgil know assumed as Logan bit back.

The other man snorted: "Careful Logitech, you might end up being sarcastic." He dropped the vampire in the corner opposite to Virgil before being dragged from the room by Logan with an annoyed huff.

The door to his cell locked again but the hunters didn't leave instead shuffling around in the other room. Just as the other across the room began to stir, Virgil regained some control over his own muscles and groggily sat up.

"You okay?" he asked the other and crawled into his corner.

The other vampire lifted his head and pushed himself upright and somehow standing. He only grunted in response before gleaming and sunken in eyes darted to Virgil.

"I'm Virgil by the way," Virgil added since the other still didn't talk.

The other vampire stared at him for a moment before he answered: "Brian." His was strained and raspy as if had not been used for a long time. Or as if something wasn't quite right with his vocal cords.

Virgil nodded nervously, the other creeped him out but to be fair, it didn't take a lot to make him skitterish. "Cool. Do you know what-"

Logan's voice interrupted him: "Now that you're both able to move again, I think we can start."

Virgil noted how the other hunter seemed not very comfortable in his skin, frantic eyes darting between the hunters and Virgil, picking at a loose thread of his jeans.

"Housing both of you is rather strenuous on our resources, so we'll decide here which one of you is better suited for our purposes."

Virgil frowned. "What, you plan to make us take an IQ test or something?"

"No, this tryout will include a more physical note, kind of a Last Man Standing concept."

Virgil's mouth went dry. "You want us to kill each other?" he whispered, shocked, before regaining control over his voice. "You can't do that! You can't force us! And we won't do that, we're not animals! Right, Brian?"

There was no answer and Virgil turned, seeing the other stand as still as stone. "Brian? You- I mean, you won't do that right?" Virgil knew he was pleading by now but he couldn't just kill someone, especially not for some hunter's entertainment.

Logan chipped in before Brian could answer, given that he planned to in the first place. "I just think that Brian here understood the situation at hand. You either comply or we simply kill you both. Or rather stop feeding you. I doubt you'd last long. Brian certainly didn't the previous times."

Virgil gaped at him with a slightly open mouth. Yes, he heard the stories of hunters but to actually see it before him was something else. Lost in thought he barely noticed a movement in the corner of his eye before he was slammed into a wall, a strong hand closing around his neck.

Virgil let out a startled scream and started struggling at Brian who was still pinning him to the wall with a desperate look on his face.

The other started to talk while the hand around his neck still tried to get a got grip to twist and break his nape. His face got closer as the pressure amplified and the vampire hissed out between gritted teeth; "I'm sorry, Virgil, but I have to. The pain, the hallucinations, you have no idea how it is to not eat for weeks. How the hunger eats at you from the inside, how you can feel your body slowly rotting."

Virgil choked, the pressure from the other hand on his chest becoming too much. "You don't have to do this. Please, let go. I don't want to fight you! We could help each other!"  
Sadness flashed through Brian's eyes for a second before the gleaming replaced it again. At the next moment he burrowed his fangs into Virgil's throat, biting and tearing at the flesh.

Virgil screamed again and managed to throw him off with a kick. Brian fell back and Virgil quickly pinned him to the ground, trying to keep the trashing man under control despite his own pain. "Just stop! Please just stop!"

He only got a growl as a response before Brian managed to free a hand to throw him across the room. Virgil hit the wall with a grunt and quickly tried to get his feet back under himself. Just in time, he could dodge Brian's next attack. 

The vampire's eyes flashed completely red in his rage, all rational thought completely gone from his mind. Virgil froze just for a second at the sight, realizing that his reasoning was for naught. However, the second was enough for Brian. He jumped and landed on Virgil's back, clawing at his neck and shoulders.

Just a few weeks ago, Virgil would have been clueless on what to do in this situation but his mentor had insisted on showing him some moves to defend himself. Now his training kicked into motion. With a grunt Virgil threw himself backwards, crashing his opponent into a wall. He reached behind and got a hold of the order's head, at his jaw and hair and started to pull until he felt flesh tearing. He let out a sob and yanked harder. With a sickening crack and wet splash, the other's body gave way to the immense force. The body behind him lifelessly slumped to the floor and the head slipped from Virgil's shaking hands and hit the floor with a thud.

Virgil numbly stumbled a few steps forward, collapsing in the corner farthest away from the body and curled into himself. He started to violently sob and gag as reality hit him. He burrowed his face in his arms and tried to force air into his lungs, only making him sob harder. He had just killed someone. He killed Brian.

\---

The other side of the window had fallen silent. Both the friends stared into the room.

It was Roman who broke the silence. "We shouldn't have done that. I knew it was wrong and let you convince me and now. I don't care what your day this was cruel and-"

"You're right."

"What?" Roman turned to him, startled. "You agree? You never did before."

Logan hesitated for a moment. "Now that I saw it, I recognize we went too far. However, we will learn from this mistake for the next time. Now I'll dispose of the body and you can feed the other. Just get the shotgun and-"

Roman frowned. "I doubt that he is much of a threat right now."

They both looked at the sobbing ball of a vampire. 

"It might be an act," Logan halfheartedly suggested but backpedaled when Roman opened his mouth to protest. "But I don't think so either. Just be careful, don't get attached. They're still vampires."

Logan opened the door, a hand on the stakes at his hip, just in case the vampire planned an ambush. However the other didn't even acknowledge the door opening. Logan quickly set to work by dragging the body out, wincing at the blood trail he'd have to clean up later. Then he went back and took the head from the room as well. Meanwhile Roman had readied the blood bag and Logan left with a nod, going to dispose of the head and body in their container in the basement.

Roman took a deep breath and entered the cell, trying to ignore the large blood poodles on the floor while still stepping around them at the same time. He too had a stake at his hip but unlike Logan, he didn't think that the vampire would attack anyone today. It didn't help Roman's guilty consciousness that the vampire looked like his younger brother after a nightmare. He could have just put the blood down and left but the similarity kept him in his spot. Despite the voice screaming in his head that sounded a lot like Logan, he kneeled down next to the boy.

"Hey, uhm, I got your blood? I'm Roman by the way. Sorry, about that whole- about earlier, I- just, are you okay?" Roman cringed at himself, of course, the other wasn't okay, everyone looking at him could see that. 

He noticed the way the other was pulling at his hair and winced, that had to hurt. Without thinking he reached out and gently pried his hands away from his hair. "Don't hurt yourself, please, it-"

He stopped when heat flooded all his senses and he let out a low groan. Distantly he noticed fangs sunken into his wrist but he couldn't bring himself to care. Not when there was warmth spreading from his arm into his whole body, relaxing his muscles and fogging up his thoughts. Somehow he was aware that he was being moved and pulled into someone's lap before there was a sharp pain against his neck, followed by another wave of warmth and pleasure and this time Roman lost himself in it.

He didn't care that his head lolled onto someone's shoulder or that he was drolling a bit. He didn't care either when his eyes slipt shut because everything felt too good, like he was falling, only connected to reality by the slight drag and pull at his neck. He just gratefully leaned against the chest beside him since his body had become as limb as jelly.

Roman didn't know how much time passed but after a while, the feeling subdued a bit and the pressure on his neck vanished. Next thing he knew is that the someone he had been leaning against vanished, and he felt himself collapsing on the floor. Roman lost consciousness before the pain from the impact even registered.

\---

Virgil looked at the human on the floor with a morbid fascination. He never drank this much from a human before and he didn't like how he could barely hear his heartbeat. He had just been so hungry. And the delightful taste of blood had been a welcome distraction from the horrors of the fight.

Still, he didn't want to kill the human- no Roman, even if he was a hunter. His mentor taught him better.

He grabbed the blood bag Roman dropped and quickly made his way out of the open door, careful to not accidentally run into the other hunter. When he finally found the exit of the building and reached the street, he started running.

\---

Logan returned about 20 minutes later, with the unpleasant smell of burnt flesh in his hair. He sighed as he saw that Roman still hadn't returned to their breakroom. It wouldn't wonder him if Roman had snuck in here and was currently giving the vampire a second blood bag.

He sighed again as he made his way to the cell observation room and frowned when he saw no one inside. He stepped through the door and froze when he saw Roman's unmoving body on the floor and the vampire nowhere to be seen.

His scream echoed from the walls: "Roman!"


	4. Meeting New People Is Always Fun

Logan drummed his fingers against his crossed arms. He was pacing in front of the chair he had tied Roman to after tending his wounds. Still, the shock from thinking his best friend dead stuck in his bones. The vampire must have been pretty distracted to think Roman dead and leave him like this. Or maybe leaving him behind was some kind of sick revenge.

Roman groaned as he stirred awake and Logan froze.

"Roman?" he cautiously asked, inching just the tiniest bit closer, fighting against his very untypical instinct to just hug his best friend.

Roman blinked fully awake and noticed the bonds. "Lo- wait, what? What are these?!" He began to struggle. "Logan, let me go! Have you gone crazy?!"

"I'm sorry, Roman. I really am. But it's for your own best. How many times had I told you to be more careful? And now you went and got yourself bitten!" Logan shoved up his glasses and vehemently wiped away the tears that threatened to spill. "I can't lose you, you moron."

Roman leaned forward, well as much as he could while tied up. "And you won't, specs, I promise. Look at me, I'm alright. Maybe it doesn't happen with every bite."

Logan frowned at him. "You're feeling normal? Not cloudy or violent or something like that?"

Roman laughed. "Just my luck, am I right? But no, I'm fine. I just need to get rid of the pent up energy so if you could lose the bonds real quick."

Logan's face fell and he took a step back. "You're lying. Roman-"

"No!" Logan flinched back when Roman shouted. "You have to let me go! Let me go! I have to go! I have to find my master and if you stand in my way then you're my enemy!"

"I'm sorry, Roman, I- I'm sorry." Logan shook his head and choked back tears once more. He knew this would happen. But knowing and seeing are two different things after all. He took a last look at what now was only a shell of his friend, then he left. "I'll come back with food in a few hours, maybe it will give you time to calm down." In the door, he turned back. "I promise you, Ro, I will find a way to get you back. No matter what it takes."

\---

Two more excruciating days went by and Roman's state didn't get better. If anything it got worse. Logan had tried anything he could think of from herbs and potions with questionable ingredients over common medicine to a very embarrassing failed attempt of hypnosis. In the end, he even dumped a bucket of ice water over Roman but that only made him spit out curses and sent him shivering so much that Logan had to spend the next few hours blow-drying his tried up friend.

Logan hadn't slept and the only break from finding a cure for the vampire bite he took was to cook meals for Roman. That his friend was refusing to eat. And here he was, standing in front of an almost feral Roman with a plate of his favorite homemade pasta in hand. The bowl could as well be filled with concrete as far Roman cared.

"Roman, please. You have to eat something, I beg you."

Roman reared forwards with a snarl: "Fuck you! You can't keep me here forever. And once that time comes I'll finally leave to find my master!"

"You have no master!" Logan snapped and instantly regretted it as Roman fired a sheer endless stream of curses at him. Logan pinched the back of his nose, pushing his glasses up in the progress. Logan had done the math a dozen times and it always told him the same result. Roman refusal to drink and eat was starting to endanger him. If he continued like this he would surely die soon. If he wanted to prevent this, then-

Logan abruptly turned and marched out of the door. He came back with a device that hadn't been used since Logan's mentor died. Roman struggled as he strapped the metal frame into his mouth, keeping it wide open.

"I'm sorry but this is for your own best," he apologized. It didn't help the swirling guilt in his gut. Nonetheless, he slowly poured sips of water into Roman's mouth, careful to not let him choke.

Still, tears gathered in the other's eyes and he let out a few muffled but scared noises that tore right through Logan's heart. After barely a minute he couldn't take it anymore, yanking the water bottle away. He carefully eased the metal out of Roman's mouth, holding back tears of his own. It seemed to have become a habit in the last days.

Even after the gag was removed, Roman remained silent which was somehow even worse than his shouted profanities.

"I'm sorry, Roman, I'm so goddamn sorry. If I had listened to you-" Logan blinked against the bright overhead lights. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I can't do anything." He heavily sank down to the floor, resting his head against his knees.

They stayed like that, silent, for a long time. To Logan, it felt like years had passed but when he rose to his feet again, he had made a decision. He knew what his old mentor had done to bring a possessed back to their consciousness, sometimes it even worked before they died of their wounds. But his mentor was dead and Logan was not and he knew that he couldn't hurt Roman more than he already had.

He couldn't lose Roman, and yet, he already had. All that was left for him to do, was to pick up the pieces.

He slowly approached Roman on his chair, bend down and lightly wrapped his arms around him. "Roman, if you can, if there is even the slightest bit of fight left in you, you have to come back to me now." His hope died quickly as Roman's struggle against his embrace only increased.

"No, no, let me go! Have to find my master!" He struggled anew, the ropes rubbing his skin raw, at some places to the point of bleeding. It seemed Roman indeed had a lot of fight left in him, it was sadly just directed at the wrong person.

"Okay. Okay, Roman, please calm down. It's okay now," Logan muttered as he quickly untied the knots, wincing at the red marks.

As soon as the bonds fell away, Roman shot out of his chair and despite his weakened legs, he scrambled for the door and bolted down the hallway. In his clouded mind, he only knew that he had to run and that he had to run fast. His feet automatically lead him down into one direction as he reached the dimly lit street. He mindlessly followed the pull from behind his navel, the one that would undoubtedly lead him to his master. That was the only thing that mattered now.

Given his state of mind, Roman did not care for his surroundings and didn't notice Logan slowly following him from a safe distance.

Only because he let Roman go, didn't mean that he had given up on him. Logan couldn't leave his best friend, he had no one else. Most importantly, he had nothing to lose.

\---

Barely an hour passed where Roman hurried through the streets before he came to a halt on the porch of a white house with a freshly mowed lawn. It was a nice, quiet street in a suburban area, the kind of neighborhood everyone would love to raise kids in. Normally Logan would have shivered at the possibilities of having a coven so close to children but he was simply too tired.

When the door opened after his frantic knocking, Roman had stepped inside without hesitation. Sadly from his position, Logan wasn't able to see who opened the door. Not that it mattered now, Logan thought, as he approached the door with a heavy heart. He knocked and almost immediately the door swung open.

In the doorframe stood a light-haired man in a blue shirt with a grey cardigan wrapped around his shoulders. What disturbed Logan the most was that the man- the vampire, he had to remind himself- was wearing the same glasses as himself. The fact that anything connected him to the monster in front of him, which so stubbornly refused to look like one, almost made him reach for the stakes at his side. Almost being the keyword here. Since he had been dumb enough to come here at all, he clearly had no self preservation left in the first place.

Still, his hand must have twitched then the man's gaze followed the movement and his bright smile fell.

"Ah, you must be the other hunter then."

Logan paled and his stomach plumbed. Of course, they knew they were hunters, they captured one of them after all, but it would make things even more difficult than they already were.

"Please," he found himself begging, voice tired but the desperation seeping through clear as day, "please don't hurt him. Do what you want with me but please don't- He didn't want to hurt the member of your coven, he didn't- it's not his fault, it's mine." As he finished Logan was out of breath and out of words, feeling exhausted like he never felt before. He wouldn't be able to fight now even if he wanted to, even if it could gain Roman and him more than a painful death.

The silence between them stretched for a few seconds, each one making Logan's heart pounding harder in his chest. Suddenly it occurred to him that the other could probably hear it. He couldn't bring himself to look the vampire in the eye, keeping his gaze on the other's socks. They had little cartoon cats printed on them, Logan almost hysterically noted.

"You better come in then."

The words snapped Logan out of his haze before a weird mix of relief and dreaded acceptance washed over Logan. He took a step forward but was stopped by a big, strong hand landing on his shoulder.

"I'll need your weapons," he said, his other hand held out.

Slowly Logan loosened his belt of stakes and placed it in the hand. He then was lead into the hallway and the door shut with a thundering thud. The strong hand remained on his shoulder, the chill that no doubt was there wasn't felt through his clothes. It guided him to a wooden door at the end of the hallway, passing the open but dark living room Logan barely caught a glimpse of. Logan expected a cell or the entrance to the basement that looked like straight out of a horror movie Roman loved so much. Instead, he stepped into a pastel green guest room with a second door leading to a small bath. There were decorative pillows on the bed that confused Logan to no end. This wasn't how people normally treated prisoners and vampires were supposed to be the worst in absolutely every regard. Surprised, he turned around and was faced with the sad smile of his captor.

"Is he- Roman, will he be alright? We have a deal, right?" Logan asked, swallowing dryly. He wouldn't take the comfort if it meant that Roman would suffer instead.

"Yes, your friend is safe here, even though we do not particularly take well to hunters as you could imagine." The vampire let out an awkward kind of half-laugh. "As for his bond, he will need to be near Virgil for a few days until the pheromones level out and the intensity turns down," he paused for a moment. "Although it's difficult for him of course, nobody would be ecstatic having their kidnapper turn up on their doorstep. But he'll manage, we always do," he nodded, seemingly reassuring himself more than Logan. "I'm Patton, Virgil's sire, if you need anything, please call for me and only me. I'll make myself clear from the beginning. I do not trust you and I don't want you anywhere near my kiddos."

For the first time since this strange encounter, Patton's aura matched Logan's image of a vampire, a dangerous kind of too calm to be human. But Logan hadn't any energy or weapons left and only the blink of an eye later, Patton was back to his disturbingly friendly self. "I'll leave you alone for the night, you look like you could use the rest. Sleep well, Logan."

As he received only a nod in response, he closed the door behind him and the sound of the key turning in its lock seemed to echo through Logan's head. There were a lot of things he would have preferred to be doing but since he was here and things were as they were, he simply laid down on the bed and closed his eyes, giving in to the exhaustion. He might as well rest as long as he still could. As he drifted off to sleep, he faintly wondered if he would wake up to fangs in his neck or if he would wake up at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is very much appreciated (both plot and grammar wise since english isn't my first language and I'm far from fluent yet (commas my eternal curse)). On my tumblr I'm also taking ideas and prompts for this fic since I'm not completely set on where I want this fic to go after the next 2-3 chapters.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you liked it!


	5. Logan's Vacation In Vampire Land

Against his belief, Logan did indeed wake up the next morning. Or rather afternoon, judging by his watch. He couldn't be completely sure since his room had no windows.

His back cracked when he got out of bed and stretched. He wrinkled his nose at the state of his clothes. He would very much like to take a shower and put on a fresh shirt but since he came here so utterly unprepared the later wasn't an option. He hadn't expected to make it this far at all. He didn't want to make himself even more vulnerable in a vampire's lair than he had to be anyway.

There was a knock on the door that startled him out of his thoughts. He braced himself for whatever torture the vampires had planned for him as soon as the door would open. Except that it didn't open. Logan waited for a solid minute and was met with silence.

Then a second knock sounded. "Logan?" echoed Patton's voice through the wood.

Only then it occurred to Logan that Patton was waiting to be told to come in. He was waiting for permission. And this time Logan didn't think it was because of the vampire rule, this was Patton's house after all.

"Uhm, come in?" he hesitantly asked.

Logan could hear a key turning in the lock before the door swung open and he was greeted by Patton's gentle smile. Logan decided that it didn't look odd despite the fangs poking out. Quite the opposite, with his glasses, cardigan, and the tray with orange juice and a plate of pancakes he looked more like a suburban dad than any of the human fathers Logan actually had met.

"You must be hungry, you slept quite some time, 18 hours just like a little bear when winter comes. Had me worry in the middle a bit there that everything had been a bit much on you, guess you could really use the rest, huh?" While he talked, Patton kicked the door shut and placed the tray on the foot end of the bed.

Logan gawked at him. 18 hours meant that he easily slept through an entire day and the next night.

Pattin gestured to the tray. "You should eat while it's still warm. Well, I hope you like pancakes cause that's all I really know to cook for breakfast. I doubt you would want sushi..."

Logan's stomach grumbled but he had more pressing matters to discuss than his own hunger. "Roman, is he-?"

Patton's gaze softened. "He is fine, well given the circumstances at least. He is currently upstairs with Virgil." Patton quickly raised a hand to silence Logan as he wanted to protest. "Which is exactly what both of them need right now. The bond needs to properly settle in before it can fade and the safest way to do that is contact. I talked to Virgil and while the details are none of your business, sorry Logan, he isn't the type to hurt people because of a grudge or revenge. He's a good kid."

"Thank you, Patton." Logan breathed in relief and slumped back on the bed.

Patton nodded. "I hope you don't take it wrong if I say I'd rather have it if all of this wouldn't be necessary and we had never met."

"I understand that. The feeling is mutual," Logan assured the other.

However, as Patton left and shut the door behind him, Logan couldn't help but feel not so sure about that. Even though he just got two days' worth of sleep, he felt exhaustion wash over him once more. Giving in, he curled up on top of the comforter once more and closed his eyes.

His dreams were plagued by splatters of blood, screaming from vampires and hunters alike, and the sound of someone distantly crying. He woke with a start, cold sweat gathered on his forehead.

Logan's days settled in an unsettling, yet mind-numbing routine after that. Patton came back in the evening with his dinner as well as a few pieces of paper, pencils, and the Alice In Wonderland books. His reasoning was apparently that he wanted Logan occupied and not "bored out of his mind".

On Day 3 of his stay, Logan caved in and used the shower. When he came back, he found a small pile of clothes on the freshly made bed with a little note from Patton that he took his dirty clothes away to wash them. Logan didn't know how to feel about that. He didn't know how to feel about a lot of things nowadays. He had plenty of time to think too. Mostly he compared his own mentor to Patton. Logan wasn't sure if he liked the results should he ever gather the courage to finish that thought process.

Logan slept a lot now too, his nightmares returning every time with a fury previously unknown to him. Constantly being on edge and his emotional turmoil took their toll, it seemed.

After a week Logan came to the conclusion that Patton nor his coven planned of torturing him, neither for fun nor information. He didn't even seem insistent on drinking Logan's blood, a situation Logan couldn't cope with. A human, yet alone a hunter, living in a vampire's home unscratched was unheard of.

On Day 9 Logan still hadn't seen a single sign from Roman and was growing restless despite Patton's constant reassurance that he was fine. Logan had also yet to leave his room.  
It was on the twelfth day when Logan snapped. Patton had brought him his dinner like usual, his usual hurt puppy eye look on his face, sad smile in place - the exact look that haunted Logan in his dreams and waking hours alike.

"Why are you doing this?" Logan found himself asking, words slipping out without his permission.

Patton faced him with a puzzled look, judging from the confused look he cast down at the plate in his hands, he was trying to find what could have caused Logan's reaction in this chili. "Doing what?"

Logan ran a hand through his messy hair. He barely noticed that it was thinner now than a week ago. Overall he had lost weight despite the plenty amount of food and rest the vampire had provided him with. A disturbing statement on his own. "You're not supposed to be-" he gestured to Patton, searching for the right words "-you, know. Nice. I thought you would be more like-"

"A monster," Patton finished the sentence for him, voice still soft.

"A vampire," Logan corrected.

"Didn't know hunters know the difference. What did you expect when coming here?"

Logan shifted in his spot. Why did he feel so uncomfortable and awkward? "I'm not sure, to be honest."

Patton nodded to himself. "I bet it didn't involve puppies and rainbows."

"Well, no." Logan adjusted his glasses. "I honestly didn't expect to live long enough to find out."

"Oh," Patton let out.

"Yes, uhm- I mean, you are not quite what I expected either."

"Well given that's coming from a hunter I take it as a compliment," Patton giggled. It evaporated the tense air around them instantly.

Logan thought he could feel his soul leave his body. The fangs on display didn't make him nervous, instead, they somehow made Patton look even more adorable. Still, Logan had to reschedule his internal crisis to a later moment since Patton was still talking to him.

"-so I thought maybe you would like to have dinner at a proper table for once. But if not, that's ok too, I mean I still brought it, I-"

Logan's eyes widened. "You're letting me out?"

Patton waved a finger in front of him. "Only temporary. And only because I'm not completely sure, you're not flushing the food down the toilet instead of eating it. You look like a bean stalk-er."

Logan blinked. "Was that a pun? Are vampires allowed to do that?"

Patton snickered. He looked a lot younger then he was like this, well even more than usual because being an immortal, Patton probably looked a lot younger than- By the stars, Logan's head hurt and every interaction made it worse.

"I'm A positive that it's mandatory even," Patton grinned.

Against his will, Logan found himself timidly smiling back at Patton.

"You ready to go then?" Patton asked and opened the door for Logan to step through. Logan did and curiously eyed the hallway Patton led him trough, he noticed a ton of framed pictures, some were traditional photographs from various periods and some were drawings that looked rather new.

He would have loved to have dwelled longer on them but they turned a corner into the living room and nothing of that mattered anymore. Because there was Roman, curled up on the couch under a blanket, eyes closed and face relaxed. He only vaguely noted Patton leaving for the kitchen.

"Roman," a sigh escaped Logan and he rushed forward only to be stooped by an aggressive hiss. The problem Logan didn't notice was that Roman wasn't alone. Instead, he leaned against the other vam- Virgil, he leaned against Virgil who had, much to Logan's surprise and discomfort, his arm wrapped around Roman.

"Did you just hiss at me?" Logan thought it bad manners and frankly, he was offended.

Violet eyes glared at him. "I don't know, do you think you deserve it?"

Logan cast his eyes downwards.

"Thought so," came the self-satisfied answer from the couch.

"I suppose I should apologize, I-"

"Don't bother. I don't want it if it's only because you think I'll sink my fangs into your friend's neck otherwise."

Logan paled. "You won't do that, right?"

Virgil raised a single eyebrow at him. "Why, you wanna check or something." He gestured to Roman. "Be my guest but keep your hands off me or I'll bite them off. Capiche?"

Logan nodded and slowly stepped closer while trying to look as unintimidating as possible. When he reached the couch he kneeled down and carefully took Roman's hand into his own. "Roman? Can you hear me, are you okay?"

Logan could have cried with relief as Roman slowly opened his eyes and sleepily blinked at him. "Lo?" he asked.

With tears in his eyes, Logan carefully brushed his hair away from his forehead. "Yeah, it's me. I'm here. How are you feeling?"

Roman's disorientated look flickered across the room. "Master, Vee?"

Logan could feel his heart shatter as well as whatever was rebuilt of his hope to get his Roman back. His face froze into a mask of stone. He lifted his gaze to Virgil and found him gently rubbing circles into his back.

"Yeah, I'm here. But it's Virgil, remember princey?" Roman only mumbled something inaudible as response and snuggled closer into Virgil's chest.

"What's wrong with him?" Logan could slowly feel anger rising in him. The emotion was good, familiar. He knew how to handle that. "You said he was fine," he accused Patton who walked in with a reheated plate of chili. In his anger, he jumped to his feet and stormed towards the other. "You said it would take only a few days, it has been nearly two weeks!" Logan couldn't believe he had been so dumb.

It took Patton only one hand to stop him in his tracks. "And he will be fine. He's not hurt, Logan, we did not hurt him. He's simply still thralled. Some people are a lot more suggestible to vampire pheromones then others and Roman had a particularly strong reaction. Give it time." Patton squeezed his shoulder and pushed him down into a plush armchair, handing him his chili.

So Logan ate it without protest, even though his worry swirled around in his stomach. Patton didn't seem like the type to lie, Logan decided, and yet-

He finished his plate and looked up to find Virgil staring at him. Roman was still against his chest, half-lidded eyes on the TV which, now that he avoid attention to it Logan saw, played a disney movie. A lump formed in his throat. "Thank you," he choked out, "I'm probably the last person you want to hear this from, but thank you for taking care of him. Even after-"

"Even after you treated me like a lab rat? Don't worry, Roman is not the one I'm blaming."

Once more Logan searched for words and came up with empty hands. So he did the smart thing if faced with a rightfully pissed vampire and stayed silent. And since Patton didn't immediately usher him back to his room, he stayed that way.

He spent the evening in his armchair, keeping an eye on Roman while also watching the two vampires. The scene in front of him was strange, not because it was unusual but because it was lacking everything absolutely not normal. If he didn't know it better, Logan would have said that this was a normal family having a movie night. They didn't seem like vampires, they were simply people.

Suddenly it dawned on Logan what had been bothering him for the entirety of his stay. The feeling was guilt, bone-crushing guilt.

The source was not only his treatment of Virgil but what had been his job all these years. Because if these people in front of him were not the monsters he believed them to be, then that could apply to every other supernatural being he hunted before as well. So what separated him from a simple serial killer?

"Logan? Are you okay? You're crying," Patton said with worry in his voice.

Logan snapped out of his thoughts and brought his hand to his cheek. It came away wet. He hadn't noticed but Patton did. The man who acted as a father to the young man he had imprisoned and forced to fight one of his own kind to death. Who after everything still cared for the accomplice of his torturer. An amount of forgiveness and kindness Logan wouldn't have thought possible.

A knot in his heart seemed to loosen and Logan started to weep. Ugly sobs escaped his mouth even after he pressed his sleeve against his lips. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he finally rasped out, tears still flowing.

He couldn't see past his tears but he heard the rising anger in Virgil's voice. "I thought I told you-"

"I know. I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything that I did to you and all the others. You didn't deserve this, you're both so damn kind and all I did- I'm so goddamn sorry and if I could go back-" Logan startled when he could feel cool strong arms wrap around him.

"Shh, now, take a deep breath. You'll hyperventilate if you don't stop," Patton's voice floated through the living room. 

Logan tried to follow his breathing pattern when Virgil spoke up. "He's right, it's okay now."

Logan's head jerked up in surprise and only Patton's supernatural speed saved him from being headbutted in the chin.

Virgil shrugged, avoiding his gaze. "I mean, not okay okay, but- Thank you for saying that, and meaning it." Virgil rolled his eyes and Logan couldn't help but think that the exasperation behind that gesture wasn't void of an almost fond note. "Besides I can't say that I didn't inherit some toxic stuff from my parents myself. But since mine never got people killed I'm still enjoying my moral high ground here."

Logan wetly smiled at that. It was a start and that's all he needed for now.


	6. An Unwelcome Surprise

Since that day Logan was allowed out of his room more. And while Patton and Virgil didn't seem to eat ever, Logan tried to very hard to not think about other nourishing activities they might do instead, Logan spent mealtime in the living room. Logan wasn't even sure that Patton still locked his door and hadn't felt the need to check it himself.

It was odd, he thought as he once more had followed Patton to the dinner table behind the couch to his designated seat, how quickly they established a routine that made this place feel more like home than every hunter hideout ever did. He was sleeping deeper, his muscles were less tense and he found that his heart had stopped jumping at every unexpected sound.

All this still didn't save him from freezing in his chair as he heard the familiar pattern of a pair of footsteps. The next moment Roman strived into the living room and the grin he flashed into Logan's direction was undoubtedly a 100% Roman. "Hey nerd, missed me?"

Logan couldn't answer around the lump in his throat and Roman's face fell. Concerned he crouched down in front of him. "Hey, specs, hey. It's okay." He lifted his hands and thumbed away a few tears.   
Logan hadn't noticed his cheeks were wet. He threw himself at Roman and hugged him as tight as he could, afraid that he would slip away again if he gave him the slightest chance.

Roman, of course, didn't plan on going anywhere and hugged back just as tight, willing to endure his legs cramping in his crouched position as long as Logan needed the touch. Both were barely aware that Patton quietly set the prepared dinner plates on the table and left the room with unhearable footsteps to give them their time undisturbed.

By the time Logan could bear the thought of them separating and carefully pulled back, the food on the table had stopped steaming.

"Are you- How do you feel?" Logan asked.

Roman smiled. "Like I just took a really long nap. Somehow still tired and a bit floaty but also ready to pull out trees." He flexed his biceps in a Hercules pose.

Logan couldn't help himself but snort. "At least your dramatics haven't taken an ounce of damage."

Roman let out his patented offended princey noises and Logan found himself laughing wholeheartedly at the familiar sound, shortly after joined by Roman which set Logan off again. They laughed until their laughter turned into a wheeze and their stomach muscles ached. Logan sunk to sit on the floor and tried to catch his breath.

"What do you- Do you remember anything from the last few weeks?" Logan finally asked.

Roman who had still been snickering to himself quickly turned solemn. He shook his head as he stared off into the empty space. "Not really, I mean, it's all kinda hazy. The only really clear thing is Virgil and even then only in the last few days. I think it has been this week, at least, I'm not sure."

Logan nodded. "You were pretty out of it."

Now it was Roman's turn to snort. "That's a nice way to put, teach. Did I do- Should I know anything? Or apologize for something? Gosh, I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Logan fought down the memory of a bound Roman writhing in a chair, shouting insults at him, and shook his head. "You didn't, don't worry, Roman. And even if you had, I wouldn't blame you."

Roman didn't look convinced at all. "Are you sure, you're okay, Logan? You look different somehow and, I'm sorry but I have to say it, not in a good way."

"I'm sure," Logan assured him with the most convincing voice he could manage. "It's been tough but I've been thinking a lot about what happened and what will change most likely in the future."

Roman grinned. "As I know you, you're going to come up with a ridiculously clever and very complicated idea that will have half of society sending you death threats."

Logan adjusted his glasses. "You're exaggerating as usual. It was merely two letters and one email, and all they had in common was that the incorrect grammar, spelling and commata use was the most horrifying about them. This will most likely provoke far more resistance."

"Sounds like fun. Spill the beans."

"Are you done with the yucky emotional stuff?" Virgil's head poked through the doorway, interrupting Logan who had just opened his mouth to explain his plan.

Patton appeared behind him as well and crushed him into a bear hug. If Virgil were human, Patton would have probably snapped his spine. "Aww, kiddo, let the boys be. It's important to talk about feeling or otherwise, you'll burst one day and ruin your cookies with salt."

Virgil's shouts were muffled into Patton's chest and since he didn't need to breathe, they were likely to be protests against huge emotional displays that could ruin his carefully maintained emo appearance rather than complains about the lack of oxygen.

Still, Patton released him shortly after but not without a firm warning. "Talk bad about yourself young man and I'll physically fight you."

Virgil grumbled something incomprehensible and sulked where he stood.

Roman surprised Logan as he sprung over to him and ruffled his hair, messing up his purple bangs until they pointed in every direction but down, making him look like an unkept kitten. "Aw, aren't you adorable when you're pouting, Count Purplua."

The Logan of a few weeks ago would have had a heart attack at the sight of Roman teasing a vampire and the vampire in question snarling at him with an amused twinkle in his eyes. But now, as he watched Virgil and Roman bicker and playfully shoving each other, a warm feeling spread in his chest, a fondness that was previously only reserved for Roman. It didn't resolve the guilt already residing in his heart but it lulled it in and took away the sharp edges.

A voice next to him snapped him out of his thoughts. "Adorable, aren't they?"

Looking up, Logan saw that Patton stood next to him, watching the display with as much love in his eyes as Logan realized he felt himself. They both silently watched as Roman self confidently challenged Virgil to an arm wrestle match.

Patton broke it first. "Now that Roman's fully healed, you're free to leave. I would just ask you to give us a day to pack up our stuff before you alert the rest of the hunters." For the first time in the short while Logan knew him, Patton sounded tired and as old as he probably was.

"I will do no such thing." Then he realized how his words could be misunderstood. "I mean, of course, if that's what you want. But I wasn't going to tell anybody. I'm not going to chase you out of your home."

He looked at the other two where Virgil was currently pretending to struggle and loose against Roman who jumped around in joyous victory before pulling Virgil to him and twirling him across the room.

Virgil in the meantime behaved like a grumpy cat trying to escape the embrace of its owner without scratching them. His attempts didn't prove very efficient as Roman just dipped him regardless. That was until Virgil's squirming put him off balance and only Virgil's reflexes saved them from landing on the ground.

"I don't think I want to go back to hunting either," Logan quietly added.

"Well," Patton cautiously offered, a trace of careful hope shining in his eyes, "you don't have to leave if you don't want to, I just thought- anyway, you're very welcome to stay as long as you'd like. Both of you, of course."

"Thank you, Patton. It means a lot." Logan nodded and even Patton had to strain to hear his next sentence. "I think Roman would like it."

Patton smiled to himself. He hadn't expected both of the former hunters to stay. While he had no doubt that Roman was willing with how close to Virgil he had grown, Logan was a surprise to him. It only wasn't that surprising that he didn't outright say so. Patton quickly had realized that when it came to expressing feelings, Logan and Virgil could have been twins due to their reluctance. But Patton knew how to deal with that: lots of patience, hugs, and homemade pasta.

The doorbell rang. Still wrapped in his thoughts, half distracted by the adorable display of his kiddos, Patton wandered to the door and mindlessly opened it.

Logan jumped to his feet as the entrance door was kicked open the second Patton opened it a bit. It banged against the wall with a force that sent some of the framed pictures in the hallway crashing to the floor.

Patton shouted: "Get out!"

Logan wasn't sure if it was directed at them or at the intruders.

Apparently, Virgil did as he was already dragging a startled Roman to backdoor at the other end of the hallway. Logan didn't question it and sprinted after them, the pair was already halfway across the yard.

A pained cry from inside the house made Logan stop dead in his tracks, right in the middle of the doorway. He whirled around and saw Patton slumped against the wall, a wooden stake buried deep in his left shoulder. One of the intruders laid near the door, unconscious not dead Logan guessed, not that he cared at the moment. But the remaining two, hunters Logan now realized, began closing in on his now defenseless friend.

Logan didn't even need to think. With long quick strides, he placed himself in front of Patton with raised hands. "Stop!"

To his surprise, they did indeed listen and stopped although they didn't lower their weapons. One of them pulled his mask off, revealing a familiar face.

"Kieran," Logan breathed that would have been relief were it not for the fact that he was more of a shoot-first-ask-questions-later guy. Very useful on a dangerous hunt, very concerning at this particular moment.

"If that ain't Steven's boy. So we did get the right house. Now stop that bullshit and step out of the way so I can get a good aim." He patted the crossbow in his hand with a sickening grin.

Logan suppressed a flinch at the mention of his mentor's name. He had never been a pleasant person to be around but the insight Logan had gained in the last few weeks showed him just what a monster he had been. "I won't. You got the wrong impression. They're not-"

Kieran interrupted him. "The thing is a vampire, even a blind idiot could see it. Are you thralled or what? Did the filthy little leech bite you?"

"No! He didn't harm me, or Roman, quite the opposite. They never hurt anyone, Kieran, there's no reason to hunt them. Please lower your weapon, take your men and go." Logan tried to persuade him and carefully took a step closer, shielding his view of Patton more.

"As if. You're thralled as hell, maybe I can beat it out of you after this piece of shit is dead and I found his stinking offspring." Kieran shoved Logan to the side, making him topple over. He raised his crossbow, shut one eye to take aim at Patton's heart and just as he raised his finger to pull the trigger, the front door burst open a second time.

A purple blur, Logan identified as Virgil, attacked the other hunter with a snarl.

Kieran spun around and shot a stake at Virgil which he could thankfully dodge and crashed the second hunter's head against the wall, causing him to slump to the floor like a ragdoll.

At the same time, Logan saw his chance as Kieran was distracted. He launched himself from his position on the floor and crashed into the others' legs, sending him to the floor as well and the crossbow escaped his grip. Both of them struggled to detangle their limbs as fast as possible and gain their footing back.

Logan was just the fraction of a second faster and grabbed the crossbow from the floor. He aimed it at Keiran who had just pulled himself back to standing. "Enough," Logan panted, "I don't want to fight you."

Keiran's face was red and his chest heaving, his gaze frantically flickered between Virgil and Logan. Something hardened in his eyes. "Then don't."

Logan barely had time to react as Kieran pulled a silver knife from his sleeve and lunged at Virgil. He acted on instinct and a wooden stake tore its way through Keiran's throat. Logan could only watch in shock as Kieran froze in position for a split second before he fell to the floor as blood spilled over his lips and from his gaping wound. He fruitlessly gasped for air, the blood creating a horrifying gurgling sound. Finally, he stilled and the house went silent.

Logan couldn't pull his eyes away from the corpse. The crossbow slipped from his limp grasp.

The dull sound of it hitting the carpet seemed to shock Virgil back into action. He quickly went over to check on Patton who seemed to have lost consciousness at some point.

Logan felt his head swimming and everything in his vision seemed blurry around the edges. His limbs felt stiff as he slowly turned around like he hadn't used them in years. "How is he?" Even to himself, his voice sounded hollow.

Virgil let out a relieved sigh. "Alive. But we need to get the stake out to see the full amount of damage."

Logan thought he nodded. "Can you get him on the couch?" Slowly he looked around the hallway until he could pinpoint what was missing. When he did a jolt of panic brought the world violently back into focus. "Where's Roman?"

Virgil simply grunted as he lifted Patton and carried him to the couch. "I told him to stay hidden."

Logan's eyebrows skyrocketed despite his surprise being damped by his exhaustion. "And he listened to you? That would be a first."

A sheepish look crossed Virgil's face. "I kinda used my vampire compulsion on him?"

Logan couldn't bring himself to be mad, not when it had spared Roman from witnessing the scene in the hallway. "Okay. Do you prefer yourself or me to pull out the stake?"

Virgil paled even further, he looked sick at the mere thought. "Please, you do it."

Logan wordlessly took Virgil's place next to Patton and grabbed the upper end of the stake with both hands. He sent a silent apology to the unconscious Patton and pulled with all his might.

A shudder ran down his spine as the stake slipped free with a squelching noise. He heard Virgil dry heave behind him at the sight and Logan had to agree that the wound looked horrifying. It wasn't bleeding much which on itself was alarming but also showed the torn flesh and muscles, even so much as revealing part of the pale bone.

"He needs blood," Virgil was shaking. "And in this state, it needs to be fresh."

"The hunter Patton knocked out might still be breathing, they-"

Virgil shook his head. "They took verbena, I can smell it even all the way from here. Weak as he is, it would kill him."

The room went silent for a second. "Then it can't be helped."

Virgil's worried gaze shifted from Patton to Logan at his determined tone. "What are you doing?"

Logan was already rolling up his sleeve even though his hands were slightly trembling without his permission. "Patton needs blood. And since the hunters' is contaminated and Roman is just back to full health and I refuse to put him back through that process again, I'll provide it."

Virgil's eyes widened slightly before he gained his composure back. "Are you sure? You don't exactly know that you're not gonna end up like-"

"-like Roman, yes. I'm quite aware. Is there another option I failed to overlook?"

Virgil shifted on his feet, clearly not comfortable in his own skin. "Well, no-"

Logan held up his now bare forearm. "I would appreciate your guidance on how to proceed since I'm less knowledgeable in feeding vampires as in tracking them."

"Uh, sure. But, uhm, the neck would be better? If you're comfortable with that, I mean-"

Logan nodded sharply and unbuttoned the first button of his polo shirt for easier access.

"Ok cool cool cool, nothing weird or concerning about this at all."

Logan didn't bother to answer since Virgil was obviously talking to himself to calm his nerves. Logan had half the mind to follow his example as he felt nervous energy bubbling in his stomach. "What next?"

"Yeah, help me to get him sitting? This will be an awkward position anyway, might as well not make it worse."

They carefully maneuvered Patton into a sitting position. Although they tried to be as careful as possible Patton still blinked awake with a pained groan. His eyes were glossed over with pain and they didn't fully focus on anything.

"Hey Popstar," Virgil's voice got soft and concern was written on his features clear as day, "it's gonna be better in a moment, 'k? We'll get some blood into you and you'll be back in the saddle in no time, you hear me?"

Logan took that as his cue and sat next to Patton on the couch.

Virgil let out an awkward cough. "Yeah, I'll leave you alone for a bit. Don't worry Patton got himself under control, even like this. I'll just deal with the hunters, probably after I erased their memories and got rid of the corpse, holy shit I've never done that before, and then I need to get Roman from his hiding spot and-"

"Virgil, you're rambling."

"Yeah, right, sorry." Virgil tried his best at an encouraging smile and swiftly retreated the room. Logan tried very hard to overhear the sound of a body dragging along the floor as he began his work in the hallway.

Logan focused back on his task and leaned towards Patton, head tilted so that his throat was bared. However, a push against his chest stopped him from coming closer.

Patton, despite how weak he was, had lifted a hand and was attempting to push him back. "No," he panted from the exertion, "I don't drink from humans anymore."

Logan took Patton's hand in his own and leaned forward again. "Nonsense, you need blood to heal and I volunteered."

Patton still looked skeptical so Logan carefully guided his head to his neck with his free hand. "It's ok," he whispered, "I trust you."

He felt Patton's sigh more than he heard it. Then there was a sharp pinching pain at his neck before warmth flooded his body into every last corner.

Logan couldn't help it, it felt so nice, his muscles relaxed in an instant. He briefly experienced the sensation of falling and was about to panic when strong arms wrapped around him. He was gently pulled forward and placed on what Logan faintly guessed was Patton's lap. He slumped against the other's chest, his face buried into the other's shoulder taking in the faint smell of vanilla and simply Patton.

"Shhh," Patton's voice rumbled in his chest, "just hold still, honey. You're safe, just relax."

Logan's inner turmoil was instantly flooded with an odd sense of calm. He let out a tiny sigh and further melted into the embrace. A hand lightly started to card through his hair. With the next slow drag of blood from his neck, he felt even that last bit of awareness fade. He was just floating in a vanilla-scented void. Still, Logan was calmer than he ever was before.

Logan didn't know how much time passed and he frankly didn't care. All he cared about was the warmth slowly retreating. Logan let out a pitiful whine and tried to grab on whatever was in front of him to bring the warmth back.

"Shhh," the nice voice was back and as the hand in his hair returned, Logan eagerly tried to lean into it, "you're okay. It's over now, we'll take care of you."

The scent of vanilla intensified and Logan felt himself being lifted, then they were moving although Logan couldn't make out footsteps. He would have liked to open his eyes but his lids felt too heavy.

He must have made a noise because the voice started the soothing noises again. "Everything's fine, I promise. Just sleep, dear, sleep and rest."

The words didn't fully register but the exhaustion was already pulling at his consciousness and since Logan felt safe now that he knew the voice was with him, holding him even, he let himself fall asleep.


	7. All Good Things Come To An End So Let's Hope That This Is Bad Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An attempt of an epilogue that might not be as final as the name suggests.

Logan awoke with a groan and buried his face into the soft pillow under him. He suspected that it was far too early for him to be up. And the bed was nice and warm and his pillow was softly humming- wait. His pillow didn't hum yesterday. Now Logan felt betrayed. The humming was nice, he would have liked that every morning.

Only when his pillow slightly shifted it occurred to Logan to investigate. First, he saw light blue fabric and as he looked up Patton grinned down at him.

"Morning, Lo, how are you feeling?" his voice was soft and barely audible.

"Like I'm rocking in a little boat in a stormy ocean," Logan grumbled. His head was swimming and it felt like he had to stretch and reach for every consistent thought. With another groan he let his head fall down again, back onto the soft surface.

Patton's relieved sigh vibrated against his chest.

Only then did he realize that he had been lying on (and burying his face in) Patton's stomach. He jerked his head back up, a dark blush tinting his cheeks a vibrant red.

Thankfully Patton just chuckled and guided his head back down. "It's okay if you're still tired."

Grateful, Logan rested his heavy head although still flushing like he was trying to transform into a tomato. Before he could get even more self-conscious, there was a knock on the door.

It slowly creaked open and Virgil's head poked through the door gap. "Are you awake yet?"

"Physically yes. Mentally absolutely not," Logan answered, voice muffled by Patton's shirt. He really wasn't a morning person but this felt ten times worse. Not that he ever drank alcohol before but this is how he would describe a hangover.

Patton snickered and stood up, careful to not jostle Logan too much. "Come on, rise and shine. Let's get some food, into you!"

He left the bed which felt suddenly twice as big and deserted as it was before. Before Logan could seal his lips, a protesting whine slipped out.

Logan's cheeks were burning as Patton chuckled and pulled him off the bed up into his embrace, basically carrying him like a sack of potatoes. "Don't worry, cupcake. It's perfectly normal to be a tad touch starved and I'm more than happy to provide cuddles."

Patton lead the way into the living room, Virgil always a few steps behind him.

He couldn't decide whether he should laugh at the normally so controlled human becoming a baby koala or if it would be appropriate to coo at him. He doubted Logan would appreciate either so he fought to keep a straight face.

Their little parade was greeted by Roman who was stretched out on the couch. Patton promptly marched over and placed Logan in Roman's lap. "Take care of him while I make some omelet alright?" He didn't wait for an answer and vanished to the kitchen.

Roman fully expected Logan to squirm away or protest vehemently since he knew his friend wasn't very fond of elaborate touch. To his surprise, Logan simply buried his head against his shoulder. Roman gladly wrapped his arms around him. A soft smile grazed his lips and as he looked up he saw that Virgil wore the same expression.

"Warm," Logan hummed, sounding very satisfied with himself and the whole situation while he nuzzled against the other.

"Doesn't that mean I'm the cool one?" Patton appeared back in the entryway with a steaming omelet in his hand. How he managed to cook one so quickly was a mystery to Roman but it smelt absolutely delicious.

Logan lifted his head at Patton's voice again. He was swaying a bit where he sat, his eyes were glassy and a bit unfocused and his voice had the lightest of slurs. "Very cool, and sweet. Like a honeybee. I bee-lieve in you."

Stars appeared in Patton's eyes as he gasped in delight. "Was that a pun?!"

A loopy grin appeared on Logan's face. "I hope so. At least I wanted it to bee."

Patton squealed and flapped his hands in the air. In his joy, he didn't even notice how Virgil dived forwards to save the plate with the omelet that Patton dropped in the progress.

"Wait, bees and puns?" He shared a bewildered look with the vampire who wasn't overpouring with excited glee. Then Roman's face lit up like a lightbulb in recognition. "Oh my goodness gracious, you're high! You were exactly like this when you had your wisdom teeth removed."

Virgil snorted and fought against resolving into giggles.

Patton let out a big sigh as he slowly calmed down even though a big smile remained on his face. "It's understandable, everyone reacts differently to a bite. If I would have to guess, I'd say it's because of the stress and the pheromones are a sort of relaxant, physically and mentally. I'd be surprised if it would last longer than the rest of the weekend."

"Too bad because he's goddamn adorable like this," Roman grinned and scratched at Logan's scalp who eagerly leaned into the touch. "I've never seen him so cuddly before, he's like a sleepy puppy."

"Come on, kiddo, stop teasing him. You weren't exactly better," Patton warned maybe a tad bit too sternly but he felt his protective instincts kicking in. He sat next to Roman and lifted Logan back into his own lap who promptly melted against his chest.

Roman opened his mouth to protest but Virgil interrupted him. "No, nope, shut it Princey. That's his dad voice, you don't argue with that."

True to Patton's words, Logan would spend the rest of the weekend recovering. As soon as he would have his senses back, he and the others would have a talk. Logan and Roman would agree that they didn't want to be hunters anymore.

After this weekend Logan would present the others his vision of a peaceful relationship between the supernatural creatures and the humans. He would ask them for help to establish this sort of relationship and a law that would protect and benefit both sides. And while they will call him crazy at first, eventually they will begin their impossible-seeming task and maybe, with just a little bit of luck, they'll be able to create something that someday might help the people live their life just a tiny bit better.

Not now though, for now, the four of them stayed cuddled up together on the couch and all was well in their new little family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wuuuuuhhuuuu, it’s finished, I hope I could do the end justice. Anyway, I might make this series, I’m still debating with myself (it would help if you all could tell me your favorite supernatural creature and why)... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading the fic and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is appreciated as always. Thank you so much for your support!


End file.
